


Moonlight

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Moonlit walks are the highlight of Harry's day
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarry discord drabble challenge  
> Prompt: “Take the long way around”  
> WC: 188

“Do the Gruffalo next.” Teddy murmured sleepily. He had his head buried in Draco’s neck as they walked, listening to Draco tell him the bedtime stories he’d learnt off by heart. It was a regular occurrence for them. Teddy hadn’t slept well since Andy died and long walks with bedtime stories seemed to be the only way to get him to sleep sometimes. 

It was Harry’s favourite part of the day. Being a healer was stressful and exhausting but listening to Draco and holding his hand as they walked helped him forget about his patients for a little while. 

It also didn’t hurt that Draco looked particularly beautiful when his face was lit up by the moonlight and he wore the soft, gentle smile that was reserved for Teddy. Sometimes Harry could hardly believe the man next to him was  _ his _ .

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Scarhead.” Draco tugged Harry closer to kiss him, smiling against his lips. “He’s not quite asleep yet, shall we take the long way home?”

Harry nodded, resting his head against Draco’s shoulder and wishing he could stay like this forever.


End file.
